


生意伙伴过于大方

by A_Crying_Cat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Crying_Cat/pseuds/A_Crying_Cat
Summary: summary：领主超人同意把自己的灰蝙分享给不义超人，不义超人对此感到极大的恐慌。warning：OOC，非典型白灰关系，可能涉及ntr。虽然看上去很pwp......但其实是个偏正剧的甜饼。
Relationships: Superman / Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	生意伙伴过于大方

1.

他妈的。

不义超人想。

他以一种惊慌中夹杂着恍惚的目光看着自己对面，那个窝在柔软的被褥里，发梢略带水汽，表现得驯服又柔弱的布鲁斯，仿佛看见的不是个正乖巧等待他临幸的漂亮人类，而是一只卧薪尝胆的哥斯拉。

坦白说，不义超人是嫉妒领主超人。但他嫉妒的是灰蝙蝠对领主超人的信任和包容，呃，或许是那种哪怕打破自己的底线也愿意继续追随超人脚步的情谊——不，他不是说自己的蝙蝠侠不好，虽然最后不得已给布鲁斯套上了布莱尼亚克装置，但不义超人的确理解不义蝙蝠的坚持，并对此怀有一定的敬意——但是，他妈的，杀千刀的领主超人。

不义超人想。

他感觉自己肚子里汹涌澎湃的脏话实在急需找到一个合适的宣泄对象，但是在这种情况下骂布鲁斯——尽管这不是自己的布鲁斯——又显得很无理取闹。

于是不义超人心安理得地在脑子里把自己那个黑白色的异世界同位体骂了个狗血淋头。

毕竟，事情发展到这个地步完完全全是领主超人的错。

首先，他居然睡了他的蝙蝠侠。

这简直匪夷所思，毫无道义，而且无耻，而且下流。

其次，谁能想到，他居然还同意了和我，和一个外人，分享他的灰蝙蝠。

这不仅脑子有坑，恩将仇报，而且极度可恶，极度变态。

2.

不义超人和领主超人的交易一开始完全是纯粹的，高尚的利益交换。

他们交换穿梭平行宇宙的技术资料，一起研发用于监管的机器设备，只在交流合作的闲暇时间里才会谈论些统治世界时遇到的小麻烦和趣事——大部分时候是领主超人向不义超人炫耀性描述他的灰蝙蝠是多么听话可人。

这时常令不义超人不爽。

就好像他是靠布莱尼亚克装置才让蝙蝠侠听话就意味着他的人格魅力比领主超人活生生低了几个等级似的。

最开始的时候领主超人只是分享些“B帮我制作了些监控系统”（不义超人：我的B也为我制作了监控系统！）或者“B帮我销毁了某某地的氪石”（不义超人：我的B也帮我找回了流落在外的氪石！）之类的琐事。

但很快，领主超人的分享就变质了。

他变成了一个无耻猥琐的骗子，开始和不义超人吹嘘他的灰蝙蝠是多么爱他，有时甚至乖巧地像个玩具任由他摆弄。

“我们在洗手间里……B那次真的很辣，这种感觉相当美好……”

“哦我做什么B都不会反抗我，他真的很棒.......”

“你知道吗？我甚至都有些玩腻了！”

听听，听听，这是何等的厚颜无耻！

于是不义超也试图用同样的手段进行反击。

“我的布鲁斯，我让他做什么，他……”

“哈。”领主超人说，“是的，遥控，你让他做什么他就做什么，这方法很有创意，很彻底。”

那瞬间不义超人特别想一拳轰秃了领主超人的脸。但是考虑到因为这点儿言语纷争动手显然只会拉低自己的格调，且显露自己的底气不足，他最后还是放弃了。

“你就编吧。”终于有一天，不义超人听见自己的忍无可忍的胡言乱语，他发誓他其实只是想挤兑一下自己这个鼻孔都要翘到天上去了的同位体，“如果你的蝙蝠真的那么听你的话，有本事你让我去他床上真实体验一下啊？”

领主超人哽住了。

这让不义超人获得了极大的成就感。但是下一秒，目瞪口呆的那个就成了不义超人自己。

“…也不是不行。”领主超人慢吞吞地说，“正巧B今天晚上空出了时间，原本是……”

领主超人停下了，他朝着不义超人戏谑地挑眉，语气轻巧的像是他说的不是蝙蝠侠而只是什么平价超市里打折促销的廉价小蛋糕：“今晚让给你了，一整晚。换你那边孤独堡垒的P-791区数据怎么样？”

3.

这就是为什么不义超人会深夜出现在灰蝙蝠的卧室。

他原本有一整个下午可以澄清这个误会，但他的时间都用来消化“领主超人同意和我分享灰蝙蝠”这个惊悚的事实了，无暇他顾。他原本也可以做点什么挽救一下，比如强调P-791里那些外星植物的数据是多么重要以至于完全不能和“蝙蝠侠的一晚上的所有权”同日而语（妈的，这话说出来假得可怕，连他自己都不信）……但出于一种诡异的赌气，焦虑，和死鸭子嘴犟，他最后还是强行理直气壮地推开了那扇通向未知的房门。

……毕竟，我是向领主超人付了“钱”的。他想。

然而这虚构出的理直气壮在看见那和自己的布鲁斯几乎一模一样，但更显柔和的脸颊的那一刻，就陡然溶化消失得一干二净了。

这会儿不义超人甚至产生了一种负罪感。

虽然他和不义蝙蝠侠之间实在纯洁得一塌糊涂，在认识领主超人之前他甚至从没想过自己和蝙蝠侠还能有这种发展，而在认识领主超人之后蝙蝠侠已经戴上了脑控装置，他如果操控者蝙蝠侠做点什么……那就实在太变态了。

但是，然而，这会儿不义超人就是有了一种自己正在试图出轨的负罪感。

而“付了钱”这个事实不仅对缓解这种负罪感毫无作用，还让他生出一种“我不仅趁着工作出差出去嫖，而且还是在向生意伙伴付钱嫖他老婆”的恐慌来。

拉奥啊。

不义超人想。

虽然我自认也不是什么好人，但领主超人那瘪犊子真的是个混账东西。

这感觉很奇怪。明明只松松垮垮穿着一层丝绸睡衣的灰蝙蝠才是那个应该对可能到来的“特殊交流”惴惴不安，惊慌失措的人，但此刻全副武装，理应是施暴者的不义超人已经惊慌心虚到快要厥过去了。

不义超人的强作镇定显然瞒不过布鲁斯，这个别别扭扭飘在他卧室里的彩色的大家伙甚至让灰蝙蝠回忆起了些什么美好的东西。他眼睛里的蓝色微微消融，从里面透露出一丝温暖的色调。但是很快那点儿怀念的色泽就暗自泯灭在了眼底。

布鲁斯轻轻吸了一口气，然后发出一种非常刻意的柔软甜腻的声音：“卡尔……”

“——f*ck！”

不义超人瞬间像是突然看到黄瓜的猫一样斜向后窜了一大截儿，重重在天花板上撞出一声响儿来。

又过了两秒，他才在灰蝙蝠惊讶且带着笑意的眼神里僵硬地板着脸飘回原来的位置，欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子：“咳，你……你知道我不是你的那个……”他的语调磕磕巴巴，“…我是说，你知道那个，那个白色的，他和我说……”

后面的话卡在了嗓子里，不义超人用手臂胡乱地在空气里挥舞了两下，希望这只灰蝙蝠能用他的超声波回音探测系统分析出自己想表达的意思。

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯调整了一下垫在背后的靠枕，看起来自在极了，“我知道。”

“顺便一提，我希望你能先去洗个澡。当然，如果你不想我也无所谓。”

这让不义超人感到了更大的恐慌，恐慌里带着不可思议和憋屈。因为有那么几秒钟，他居然真的认真思考了一下自己是不是确实该去洗个澡。

但他的余光看见了布鲁斯开口好像又要说出什么更可怕的话来——于是，在大脑反应过来之前，不义超人已经飞速地把布鲁斯撞回了枕头堆里，居高临下地掐住了他的脖子。

控制住蝙蝠侠的要害使他感到了一点儿安心。但他手底下的布鲁斯不再是铁骨铮铮硬是要和他对着干的蝙蝠侠，而只是那个已经在他的记忆里几乎完全褪色的甜蜜的布鲁西——布鲁西不仅不挣扎反抗，反而轻佻地拍了拍不义超人的胸口。

“嘿，”他说，“我又不会反抗，你轻点儿。”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，仿佛有凝固的蜜糖就要从那漂亮的蓝色里融化出来：“还是说你就喜欢重口味一点的？”

艹。

不义超人那只能轻易碾碎钢铁的手颤抖了。他压低了嗓音，几乎是杀气腾腾地盯住手底下的蝙蝠侠，试图随便找个什么方式压制住这个自在轻松得过了头的家伙：“你要知道那个白家伙现在也在地球上，而且有超级听力……”

说到这的时候不义超人突然停住了。因为他突然意识到，领主超人这会儿真的可能在地球，并且真的能听见这所有的一切。而这个想法简直比氪石更要人老命。

而他的刺激对象居然还露出了一个软乎乎的笑容——在蝙蝠侠的脸上看到这种笑容简直令不义超人毛骨悚然——然后暧昧地舔了舔嘴唇。

“没事的，他又不是没听过我在床上叫唤……”

回应布鲁斯的是一声响亮的音爆，和空空荡荡的房间。


End file.
